


Massage for Rhett

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Make me, take me, use me [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: A massage for Rhett takes an unexpected turn.For the kinktober prompt piss.





	Massage for Rhett

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody is getting peed on. You've been warned.

Link returned to their dorm to see Rhett with his feet over the back of the couch and head hanging to the floor. "You okay there, sweetie?" Link asked, a little concerned. 

Rhett tried to roll to his side and ended up on the floor with an "oof!" He cautiously stood back up. "I'm okay. Was just trying to stretch my back out. Feels kinda twitchy."

"Aw, babe," Link said, throwing his book bag down by his desk. "I can rub it for you."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll be fine," Rhett said, getting a water from the fridge. 

"You sure?" Link asked. "I just wanna be good for you."

That did the trick. Rhett never wanted Link to think he was being less than perfect. "Okay, sure, baby. But only if you want to," he insisted. 

"I do," Link said eagerly, running to grab some lotion. "Now down to your boxers, brother."

Rhett complied, grabbing a pillow from his bed and laying down on the floor. He figured that would be the best place for Link to be able to get the greatest leverage. 

Once Rhett was settled, Link drizzled lotion over Rhett's back with enthusiasm. He straddled Rhett and sat back on his thighs. He began running his hands over Rhett, losing himself in the feel of tight muscle beneath his fingers. 

After working his way up and then back down Rhett's back, Link noticed him starting to squirm a little beneath him. "You comfortable, hon? Need to lay a different way?"

"M'okay," Rhett answered, his voice muffled as his face was buried in his arm. "Kinda have to pee, but keep going. Feels good."

So Link kept going, and since Rhett didn't seem to object, worked his way down over Rhett's ass and to his thighs. Rhett's squirming was getting worse though and it looked to Link like he was trying to hold his knees together. 

"Babe, if you gotta pee, just go," Link said, laughing. Rhett just shook his head. Link gave him a playful slap on his butt. "Come on, get up."

When Rhett didn't move, Link had a thought. "Sweetie? Roll over for me?"

Now Rhett did move, rolling over to his back, but looking around and not making eye contact with Link. Link ran his hands over Rhett's stomach, who winced when they grazed over his bladder.

"Rhett? What's your color?" Link asked, matter of factly. 

"What?!" Rhett looked at Link in panic. "I don't-" Link gave his bladder a gentle press, causing Rhett to let out a groan. "Green. Fuck, Link. Do that again."

Link obliged, Rhett letting out another string of curses as he did. Making a quick decision, Link peeled off his shirt. "What are you doing, baby?" Rhett asked, confused. 

"I want you to pee on me," Link said. 

"What? No, I can't-" Rhett started to object. 

"Please, sir? I want you to," Link said, kneeling and placing his hands on his knees. "It'll be another way for you to mark me. I think we'd both like it, sir."

Now the moan Rhett let out was one of pure desire. "Okay, but let's get in the shower. The floor may be cheap linoleum, but I don't want it smelling in here for who knows how long."

They quickly made their way to the bathroom and blocked the door to the dorm on the other side. Link resumed his kneeling position in the tub. When Rhett seemed to hesitate, Link gazed up at him with all the love he could muster. 

"Please, sir. Make me yours, make me a dirty little boy," Link begged. 

That was all he needed. Rhett tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let go. He quickly raised his head back up to watch as it splashed over Link's chest, bouncing up to hit his chin and streaking down his stomach and on to his boxers. It quickly became evident that Link was enjoying it as much as Rhett. 

When Rhett was done, he grabbed Link's arm and hauled him up for a kiss, pressing their crotches together. "Do you want to turn the water on before or after I come all over your face?" he asked with a smirk. 

"After," was Link's quick response.


End file.
